


Una vez más

by MariSolez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, Fun, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Solo Tony, Clint y Natasha llevando a Steve a un bar para que consigue una cita.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Una vez más

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Otro one shot, espero les guste.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/259266004?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details_button&wp_uname=maarisolezz&wp_originator=0cCWaQBgjcQtC53ZKyEEiP2iQMed10Q5RgFXPvm3KGrAjgw%2BZW9dhiTHqUzSg0GI2vKzdcnXd5vK7Gk1DaB04IXezNtU3y%2BuM2aReqhWfGscm%2BZF4J4K8KO2HKB%2Bs22s

  
El volumen de la música era lo suficientemente alto para bailar, pero también lo suficientemente bajo para charlar, dependiendo que lugar eligieras, las luces eran oscuras pero aun así te permitían ver a los de tu alrededor con aceptable claridad.

Tony siguió la mirada de Steve hacia la pista.

—¿Ves a alguien que te guste?

—No lo presiones —dijo Natasha.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, él y Clint compartieron una mirada respecto a la sobre protección de Natasha hacia Steve.

Regresó la mirada al rubio para encontrarlo aún escaneando el club con cierto recelo, Tony no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

—No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para encontrar una cita —contestó Steve regresando la mirada de Tony.

—Es un buen lugar, como cualquier otro —comentó Clint.

Tony asintió en acuerdo mientras el mesero repartía las bebidas en su mesa.

—Buscas una cita casual, Rogers, no una esposa —murmuró para después beber de su vaso —. Aunque podría pasar —dijo para tranquilidad de Steve, aunque no lo creía.

Steve resopló y bebió de su vaso, claramente intentando ocultar su incredulidad. Había estado implícito antes de que aceptara salir que no estaba muy de acuerdo en los ligues de una noche.

Tony dejó el whisky sobre la mesa y procedió a revisar el lugar, identificó a tres posibles candidatas para Steve, todas parecían decentes, amables y eran lindas, al volver la mirada a la mesa encontró que Clint y Natasha probablemente estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Tony había elegido un club bastante tranquilo con una amplia cantidad de posibilidades para Steve a la hora de elegir, había leído comentarios en línea sobre el ambiente y la aceptación a la comunidad gay. Tony solo quería mantener abiertas las posibilidades de Steve.

—Vamos, Cap —instó Clint ignorando la mirada de Natasha.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó Tony con divertida curiosidad.

—Hay... algunas —susurró antes de volver la vista a la mesa, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tony sonrió, Steve no sabía, pero una gran cantidad de mujeres tenían su atención puesta en él, había un claro interés en sus sutiles miradas hacia la mesa donde estaban. Porque, no todas debían estar viéndolo a él, le daba algo de crédito a Steve. Y a Natasha. Mucho más crédito a ella en realidad.

—¿Si? —cuestionó Clint interesado —, ¿cuáles?

Steve se sonrojo antes de responder. —Hay una señorita frente a la barra, vestido negro, zapatos rojos…

Tony la buscó intentando ser sutil al igual que los otros dos. Había muchas mujeres con vestido negro, pero solo una llevaba unos sexys tacones rojos brillantes. La mujer era fácil de identificar ahora que la veía, llamaba la atención, era alta y de largo cabello castaño ondulado, tenía cierta aura de belleza inalcanzable, parecía increíblemente sensual en su vestido negro y corto sin llegar a ser vulgar.

Tony quedo impresionado por varias razones, Clint silbó al volver su atención a la mesa.

—Femme fatale —dijo Tony con su mejor acento francés.

—Bonitos zapatos —comentó Natasha aún evaluando a la mujer.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que alguien hablara.

—¿Qué? —espetó Steve devolviéndole la mirada a los tres.

—Pues… —comenzó Clint —, había supuesto que tendrías gustos diferentes.

Tony asintió y bebió de su trago, vaya que lo había supuesto, había creído que el gusto de Steve iría mas a lo dulce y tierna, no a esa mujer con apariencia de come hombres.

—Te gustan los desafíos —dijo Natasha divertida.

—Es muy sexy —reconoció Clint.

—Ve ahí, invítale un trago y charla con ella —aconsejó Natasha.

—Hazlo —instó Tony —. Tienes oportunidad.

—¿Si? —dijo Steve viéndose inseguro.

—Ella tiene interés en ti —comentó Natasha antes de tomar de su bebida.

Y lo hacía, las miraditas, movimientos de cabello sobre el hombro hacia la dirección de Steve eran claras señales.

—La tienes, Cap —dijo Clint, su tono casi orgulloso.

Tony comenzó a reír, los dos hombres lo miraron extrañados.

—No sean tan obvios.

Natasha asintió. —Ese tipo de mujer se hará la difícil, entonces debes hacerlo tú primero, hazte el difícil.

Steve dudó, pero asintió.

—Ahora, mírala —aconsejó Tony —. Intenta cruzar la mirada con ella, pero no durante mucho tiempo.

Vio a Steve hacerlo, parecía un poco nervioso, si no tenia cuidado sería devorado vivo, Steve era demasiado dulce.

—¿Te ha sonreído?

Steve asintió, con un muy ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, asiente en su dirección, si ella regresa el gesto, ve hacia ella y entonces haz lo que Natasha dijo.

Unos minutos después Tony observó como Steve se ponía de pie para ir hacia la mujer.

—Crecen tan rápido —bromeó con falsa nostalgia, fingió limpiarse una lagrima mientras veía a Natasha, ella lo ignoró.

Clint curioso miraba hacia Steve, intentaba ser sutil.

—Tendrá éxito —aseguró Tony, apostaba que lo tendría, no podía pensar en que alguien rechazando a Steve Rogers.

—Bueno, obtuvo los consejos marca Stark —respondió Clint burlón.

Tony le sonrió alzando la copa en su dirección.

—Gratis —bromeó.

Clint puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó en su silla.

—Presumido.

—Experimentado —corrigió divertido.

—¿Crees que eres muy bueno en esto, eh?

Le sonrió arrogante. —No lo creo, lo soy.

—¿Puedes creerle? —masculló Clint mirando a Natasha.

—Si —respondió Natasha con facilidad.

—¿Qué, también quieres mi ayuda? —preguntó moviendo su vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

Clint bufó. —No, puedo solo, solo que creo tú ego esta por los cielos.

—Y mas allá —susurró la pelirroja.

Tony no pudo evitar reír, buscó a un mesero y movió su dedo para otra ronda.

Con las luces tenues y oscuras dentro del club nadie parecía reconocer a Tony Stark o a los vengadores, resultaba algo bastante bueno.

Miró discretamente en dirección hacia la barra, Steve conversaba con la mujer, la castaña reía como si Steve fuera el hombre mas divertido del mundo, Tony lo creyó un poco exagerado, también miraba a Steve como si no pudiera esperar para meterlo en una cama. Éxito rotundo.

Volvió su mirada a Natasha encontrándola concentrada en su bebida, pareciendo aburrida.

—Lastima que no haya venido Bruce, ¿eh?

Natasha no le hizo caso y miró hacia la barra.

—Aprende rápido.

—Aprendió del mejor —contestó Tony.

—¿Quiere una ovación, maestro? —dijo Clint sarcástico.

Tony escaneó a la multitud, ignoró la barra concentrándose en la pista y otras mesas, un hombre guapo de aspecto rudo y oscuro llamó su atención. Alto y musculoso sin exagerar, con hombros anchos, cintura estrecha y cabello negro. Viendo su perfil, le recordaba un poco a alguien.

En fin, no era justo que Steve fuera a llevarse toda la diversión. Terminó de un solo trago el whisky en su vaso antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Quieres ver al experto en acción? —Tony miró a Clint —. Escucharé tus ovaciones cuando regrese, Barton.

Tony caminó hacia un pasillo, posicionándose bajo una luz mas clara miró al hombre alto y oscuro del otro lado del club, sus miradas toparon, Tony simplemente alzó una ceja en invitación.

Un segundo después, vio como el hombre dejaba su trago y se alejaba de su mesa para comenzar a atravesar la multitud en su dirección.

Sonriendo volvió su mirada a la mesa solo para encontrar diversión en el rostro de Natasha, Clint tenía la boca abierta.

Tony entró al pasillo que llevaba a los baños, fue más allá de la fila de personas y encontró otro pasillo al doblar la esquina, el pasillo estaba oscuro y había una puerta de lo que suponía era un almacén.

Movió la manija encontrando la puerta abierta, permaneció fuera hasta ver al hombre dar vuelta en la esquina, entonces Tony abrió y entró encontrando cajas de cartón apiladas en una gran parte de la pequeña habitación, recostó su cuerpo en una pared, esperando.

Había dejado la puerta abierta, cuando el hombre entró segundos después y cerró tras él, Tony sonrió divertido.

—¿Te llamas? —susurró Tony cuando el hombre entró en su espacio personal.

—Stan.

—Te va —susurró la mentira, pasando sus manos sobre el endurecido abdomen cubierto por tela negra.

—¿Tu? —Stan pegó su cuerpo al de Tony.

—… Edward.

—Sabes, te pareces a ese tipo… Stark —dijo contra la boca de Tony.

—¿Ah, si? —rio divertido.

—Si —contestó ronco, un segundo después comenzó a besar a Tony.

Tony correspondió, ser sostenido con fuerza se sentía bien, había olvidado el sentimiento y cuanto le gustaba, comenzaron a besarse sin agregar nada más, el hombre besaba bien, quizás un poco reacio y tímido al final, los besos poco a poco se volvieron más cortos, por alguna razón Tony no estaba excitado y era claro que Stan tampoco.

Se miraron fijamente antes de reír incómodamente, Stan se apartó mirando el suelo avergonzado, este cambio a Tony le pareció dulce.

—Lo siento —susurró Stan pasando una mano a través de su oscuro cabello —. Yo… creí que podía hacerlo pero…

—¿Estas bien?

Stan asintió. —No eres tú, tú eres… precioso, muy sexy, lo digo en serio, pienso que eres realmente sexy. Soy yo el que no puede.

—Lo sé —dijo Tony riendo —. Si no pensaras eso de mi no me habrías seguido hasta aquí.

—Si. Dios, no puedo creer que no este haciendo esto —masculló como si fuera una falta gravísima.

Tony volvió a reír ante esa exageración.

—Tranquilo. ¿Me quieres decir que pasa?

—Es… —Stan le dio una larga y seria mirada, después miró el suelo —. Vi a mi ex novia allá fuera, ella esta coqueteando con alguien más.

—Oh —hizo una mueca —. ¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?

Stan asintió viéndose increíblemente miserable, Tony lo compadeció.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que ella aún sienta algo por ti?

—No lo sé, terminamos hace un mes, fue una tontería…

El tipo parecía ahora tan decaído, evitaba mirarlo, como si le avergonzara admitirlo y actuar así frente a Tony.

Tony suspiró. —Te ayudaré.

Stan lo miró intrigado, era guapo, sus ojos de un bonito azul, era una lástima que ninguno se sintiera lo suficiente atraído por el otro para algo más.

—Vamos. —Tony lo tomó de la mano —. Dime como es ella.

Abrió la puerta y caminaron por el pasillo.

—Se llama Tania, es la mujer más hermosa en este bar, cabello castaño, labios rojos y perfectos, ojos color miel que…

—Entiendo, entiendo —lo cortó Tony riendo.

Una parte de él se pregunto que se sentiría ser querido así por alguien, Stan claramente aún amaba a esa chica, parecía sufrir por ella.

Cuando salieron a la pista, Tony miró sobre su hombro a Stan.

—¿Dónde?

Stan miró a la barra, Tony siguió su mirada, topó con Steve y su conquista.

—Oh mierda —se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—Esta con mi amigo —susurró girando para verlo —. El rubio qué parece príncipe… Date por vencido, la perdiste.

Stan frunció el ceño molesto, un segundo después su expresión decayó exageradamente.

—¿En serio?

Tony gruñó ante su expresión de cachorro abandonado, decidió continuar con lo que había planeado. Aunque la femme fatale no parecía una mujer insegura.

—Te ayudare —dijo apretando su mano —. Sígueme de cerca, muy cerca.

Stan lo miró confundido. —¿Ayudarme?

Ignoró la pregunta. —¿Tu chica es celosa?

Tony no le dio tiempo de contestar, lo llevó hasta la barra, quedando a propósito cerca de Steve y su conquista.

Entró a un hueco libre en la barra, sintió a Stan pegarse a su espalda, sus brazos no tardaron en rodearlo flojamente, Tony empezó a reír lo suficientemente fuerte para obtener la atención de Steve y la tal Tania, no dejó ver su sorpresa al descubrir que su acto no había sido necesario, ya tenían la fija atención de ambos.

—Tony —dijo Steve de forma extraña.

—Hey, Steve —sonrió con fingida casualidad —. Este es Stan.

—Hola —saludó Stan apartándose de Tony, entonces fingió sorpresa —. ¿Tania?

—Stan —masculló ella con cierta dureza —. Que sorpresa.

—Lo sé —rio Stan bajito. El tipo era buen actor.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Steve mirando del uno al otro.

—Es mi ex —aclaró Stan.

—Simple conocido —contestó Tania desdeñosa.

Tony sintió a Stan tensarse, se acercó a él para recostarse en su pecho.

—Que coincidencia —dijo Tony en un tono falsamente feliz —. Este es un mundo pequeño. Steve y yo también somos amigos.

Steve asintió de forma rígida, Tony le pediría una disculpa después por estar estropeando su cita, primero lo había aconsejado y animado, y ahora buscaba robar a su chica, al menos no para él mismo, no era tan imbécil. _Ja, toma esa Pepper._

—¿En serio? —murmuró Tania estudiando a Tony casi despectivamente, bueno, eso respondía a su pregunta, ella claramente era celosa, y aun sentía algo por Stan.

Tony asintió y después ordenó al barman dos tragos para su mesa.

—Bien, iremos a la mesa, quiero presentarle a Nat y Clint —le dijo a Steve.

Steve lo miraba fríamente, y si, pensó, le debería una gran disculpa. Tony tomó la mano de Stan y comenzó a alejarse.

—¿Qué fue eso? —susurró Stan en su oído.

—Espera y sígueme, te aseguró esta noche Tania regresará contigo a casa.

No giró al escuchar la rara risa de Stan.

Al llegar a la mesa, Natasha lo miraba curiosa, Clint parecía divertido, Tony soltó la mano de Stan para sentarse, este lo siguió.

—Chicos, este es Stan —dijo mirándolos —. Stan esta es Natasha y Clint, amigos.

Los tres compartieron un asentimiento cordial.

—¿Nos hemos visto en algún lugar antes? —dijo Clint mirando al hombre.

Stan sonrió de forma breve. —No.

Poco tiempo después cuando Stan unió más su cuerpo al de Tony, supo que había acertado en su suposición.

Steve y Tania se sentaron del otro lado tan solo un momento después.

—Soy Tania, es un placer —les dijo a Natasha y Clint.

Tony miró a Steve solo para encontrar que él y Stan se miraban fijamente, la tensión era palpable, se sintió confundido, al volver la mirada topó con Tania, si sus ojos fueran dagas, Tony estaría en el piso desangrándose.

Tony solo le sonrió con falsa cordialidad y se pegó aun mas al costado de Stan, segundos después Stan pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Tony.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Natasha a Stan y Tania.

Ambos asintieron incómodamente.

—Solían salir —proporcionó Tony.

Clint silbó, el ambiente era repentinamente incómodo, afortunadamente el mesero llegó con sus bebidas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duraron juntos? —preguntó Tony mirando a Tanía.

—Seis años.

—¿De verdad? —su asombro era genuino —. ¿Y porque terminaron? No creo que haya sido por Stan, seria un idiota si dejará ir a un hombre guapo que besa tan bien.

Clint tosió, Tony lo ignoró, Tania no pareció molesta por la burla.

—Besar no es lo único que hace bien.

Tony sonrió sintiéndose complacido, había caído en su juego.

—¿Si? Me muero por averiguarlo.

Tania frunció el ceño, fue desconcertante, Tony sintió que ambos eran muy parecidos, si Tony fuera mujer apostaba seria como ella. Aunque seguramente más hermosa, pensó sin poder evitarlo.

—Stan. No sabia que te gustaban los hombres… —Tania no apartó la mirada de Tony —, ¿arrogantes e idiotas?

—Siempre he tenido un gusto por ese tipo —contestó Stan.

—¿Perdón? —dijeron Tania y Tony al unísono.

—Nada —tosió Stan —. Además —puso su atención en Tony —, Edward es demasiado atractivo como para no notarlo e intentarlo.

Tony encontró su mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír complacido.

Un carraspeó más molesto que incómodo llamó su atención, encontró la mirada de Steve, parecía molesto, no podía culparlo. Había arruinado su noche.

Pepper tenía razón, podía ser un imbécil.

—Entonces… —dijo Natasha después de beber de su trago —. ¿Seis años, eh? ¿Puedo preguntar porque terminaron?

Tania se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Digamos que surgieron situaciones que requirieron nuestra separación —susurró mirando a Stan. Creyó ver una pizca de diversión en sus ojos, Tony se sintió confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Algo como la desaprobación familiar? —dijo Clint.

Por un segundo, las esquinas de los labios de Stan formaron una suave curva hacia arriba.

—Más bien era necesario por un bien mayor.

Stan retiró su brazo de los hombros de Tony para recoger su trago.

Tony en ese momento vio la mano de Stan sosteniendo el vaso con licor, las luces brillaron sobre su mesa antes de ir a otro lugar dejándolos en la mismas sombras, sin embargo había sido suficiente para que notará la marca de un anillo faltante en el dedo de Stan.

Frunció el ceño y discretamente miró las manos de Tania, no pudo ver ninguna marca en sus dedos, pero si un anillo colgando de una cadena en su pecho, junto a un par de placas que no pudo leer, el collar era bastante anti estético para la personalidad que le había atribuido a la mujer. Tony se formó una idea de lo que podía estar pasando, en lugar de sentirse molesto, su diversión y ansias por jugar crecieron. Pero aún necesitaba comprobar sus sospechas.

Tony centró su coqueto exagerado y burdo en el moreno. —Y dime, guapo, ¿a qué te dedicas?

—Seguridad.

—Oh, que casualidad, yo también.

—¿En serio? —llegó la voz de Tania —. No pareces del tipo.

Tony la miró alzando una ceja. —¿De qué tipo parezco entonces?

—Un playboy, que cobró su herencia familiar y que se la pasa de juerga.

Clint y Natasha sonrieron.

—Pues no lo soy, querida.

—Claro —masculló con ironía.

Tony se contuvo para no fruncir el ceño. Evitó mirar a Steve al sentirse culpable, pero el rubio no lo entendería ahora, se lo explicaría después. Volvió su atención a Stan y vio que este hacía una mueca por un segundo mientras miraba a Tania.

—¿Seguridad? —comentó Clint —. ¿Eres policía o algo así?

—O algo así… Soy un especie de guardaespaldas.

Natasha lo analizó con una larga mirada.

—Eres militar.

Stan abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió.

—Lo soy… Lo fui en realidad.

—¿En serio? A mi me encantan los soldados —dijo Tony sonriéndole.

—No me digas —susurró Tania.

—Al parecer tenemos gustos parecidos.

—Vaya que si —murmuró Clint con incomodidad —. Por cierto, Steve también fue militar.

Tania dejó salir un sonido encantado y miró a Steve, quien solo mantenía la vista sobre la mesa. Probablemente decaído, Tony de verdad le debía una gran disculpa.

—Vaya, dabas ese aire, de héroe bueno y correcto.

Steve se sonrojo y le sonrió a Tania. —Gracias.

Tony entonces llevó su mano al brazo de Stan para acariciar sus bíceps.

—Dime, Stan, ¿te ejercitas a diario? Tienes un gran cuerpo.

Se sentiría avergonzado por lo tonto que sonaba si no estuviera disfrutando molestar tanto a la mujer al otro lado de la mesa.

Las orejas de Stan se pusieron ligeramente rojas. Tony no dejó de acariciar su brazo, tampoco alejó la vista de su rostro.

—Yo… si, todos los días por la mañana y noche.

—¿Noche, eh? —Tony prácticamente ronroneo —. Me gustaría ejercitarme por la noche también. Contigo.

Clint tosió violentamente desde su lugar, lanzándole una mirada a Tony, lo ignoró. Natasha por otro lado, tomó su copa y pareció ponerse cómoda en su asiento. Natasha estaba claramente entretenida, probablemente la espía había identificado a la aspirante pareja swinger desde que se sentaron a la mesa. No sabía si había sido casualidad que Tony eligiera a Stan, no le importaba, encontraba la situación emocionante.

Un vaso fue depositado con fuerza sobre la mesa, con una gran sonrisa miró a la mujer castaña del otro lado.

—¿Algún problema querida? ¿Te supo mal?

—No, no, solo… —hizo una mueca encogiéndose de hombros.

Tony sonrió ampliamente. —Ya.

Tania pareció rechinar los dientes, ignorándola, regresó su mirada a Stan, Stan lo miró con la mejillas rojas y sonrió. Tony no tuvo que fingir un suspiró. Continuó con su mano sobre el brazo de Stan, aún no sabía si el hombre estaba de acuerdo con lo que sucedía o no, quizás solo fuera idea de su pareja, pero uno no podía saber, Tony tenía sus dudas, pero eso al final carecería de importancia. Solo era un juego.

—Sabes, Stan, eres realmente muy, muy guapo.

—Muchas gracias, Edward. Tu también lo eres, te lo dije en el almacén.

—¿Almacén? —preguntó Steve, hablando después de mucho tiempo. Su voz era extraña.

Por primera vez se sintió avergonzado, si lo pensaba, debía ser un shock para Steve, su amigo ni siquiera había sabido que a Tony también le gustaban los hombres.

—Una visita realmente rápida —atinó a decir Natasha con la copa cerca de sus labios.

Clint miró a Tony y rio. Poniendo los ojos en blanco los ignoró.

—Yo… no... —comenzó Stan al entender.

—También era tan frío —suspiró Tania como si lo recordará con decepción.

Stan la miró con desaprobación.

La castaña pareció verdaderamente arrepentida durante unos segundos, Tony la entendió todavía menos.

—¿Qué almacén? —cuestionó Steve, su voz abriéndose paso con dureza.

Tony frunció el ceño confundido y lo miró, hizo una mueca al ver su ira, pero no entendió porque estaría tan molesto.

Sin saber porque, comenzó a explicarse.

—Bueno, Stan y yo visitamos el almacén por unos minutos para conversar y…

Clint soltó un bufido interrumpiéndolo.

—Conversar, por favor. Pero realmente mereces mi ovación, Tony. Aunque si fue realmente rápido. —Clint centró su mirada en Tania —. Ya te entiendo.

Tania abrió la boca, negando con la cabeza, parecía dispuesta a retractarse y aclarar la situación cuando Steve volvió a hablar.

—¿Tuviste sexo con este hombre, Tony?

El silencio que cayó fue tenso y más allá de incomodo. Natasha y Clint bebieron de su trago sin apartar la mirada de Steve y Tony.

Tony también abrió su boca, sorprendido y dispuesto a negar, pero fue interrumpido.

—No es de tu incumbencia lo que él y yo hayamos hecho —le dijo Stan a Steve. Steve apretó la mandíbula.

Tania lo miró sorprendida y claramente dolida.

—¡Stan!

—¿Qué? —murmuró Tony confundido. Ya no entendía lo que estaba pasando, su diversión y ganas de jugar se habían esfumado.

—Acabas de conocerlo, Tony. ¿Por qué tendrías sexo con él? —cuestionó Steve.

—Bueno es… mu muy lindo y no salgo con nadie y… Espera, no tengo porque explicarme —balbuceo, molesto. _¿Qué carajos está pasando?_

—Es realmente sexy —aportó Natasha con indiferencia.

—Si me preguntas, se parece un poco a ti —Clint levantó sus palmas —. Sólo digo.

Indignado, Tony comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, yo no, no es verdad, yo no…

—Si es verdad —dijo Tania —. Por eso lo elegí.

Stan la miró y susurro con emoción: —Tania…

La mujer giró bruscamente la cabeza y no miró a nadie.

Tony juró vio una sonrisa malévola en los labios de Tania por un milisegundo, estaba aún más desconcertado.

Stan entonces se centro en él, llevó su palma hacia la mejilla de Tony para acunarla.

Con una suave y amable voz comenzó a decir:

—Tony, Edward… Gracias por tu intención, eres realmente alguien precioso, lo que pasamos juntos en ese almacén fue realmente… —El sonido de cristal rompiéndose vino del otro lado de la mesa, debido al agarre en su rostro Tony no pudo girar y averiguar que había pasado, Stan hizo como si nada y continuó hablando —, increíble, pero la dueña de mi corazón siempre será Ta… Tania.

Tony sinceramente no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, probablemente se había topado con un par de locos dramáticos, conociendo su suerte era lo más probable. Sabía que la mirada que le daba a Stan estaba llena de incredulidad y algo más.

—¿De qué carajo hablas?

Stan lo ignoró y se inclino, claramente con intención de besarlo en la otra mejilla, no lo logró, fue detenido y apartado con brusquedad. Por Steve.

Tony se puso de pie para interponerse entre Stan y Steve al ver la intención del rubio, puso sus manos en el pecho de Steve impidiendo que avanzará, en realidad tropezó hacia atrás con el avance de Steve, cuando el rubio vio esto se detuvo y agarró las muñeca derecha de Tony.

—Maldición se me acabo el licor —masculló Clint a los lejos. Sin apartar la mirada de lo que sucedía, al igual que Natasha.

—Edward —comenzó Stan.

—No le hables —gruñó Steve.

Tony entonces fue jalado por Steve hacía el pasillo del baño, lanzó una mirada hacía atrás solo para ver como Stan se sentaba tranquilamente a la mesa para al parecer comenzar a charlar con Clint y Natasha. También se encontró con la satisfecha mirada de Tania sobre la copa.

Tropezó y regresó su mirada a la espalda de Steve, quien en poco tiempo lo llevó más allá de la fila del baño, terminaron en el almacén donde antes Stan y él habían entrado, dentro sin dejarlo ir, Steve cerró la puerta con fuerza antes de atrapar a Tony contra la pared y encerrarlo entre sus brazos.

—¿Fue aquí? —cuestionó Steve en un tono anormalmente bajo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Aquí fue donde estuviste con él?

—Si… ¡No!

—¿Si o no, Tony?

—¡No! ¿Qué carajo, Steve?

Steve se inclino sobre él para mirarlo a los ojos, Tony no pudo apartar la mirada.

—¿Qué estas haciendo… ? Steve hay que regresar allá, necesito…

—¿Qué? —espetó Steve.

Tony se calló y paso saliva. —Hay algo raro con…

—¿Te gusta ese hombre?

Tony se detuvo y miró a Steve con el ceño fruncido. Había algo en los ojos azules, algo aparte de los celos.

—No. No me gusta —susurró después de largos segundos —. Pero…

—Tony, en este momento tengo una gran necesidad por besarte… ¿puedo? —Steve lo interrumpió.

—Ah, si.

Steve entonces lo besó, fue un beso largo y profundo, abrasador. Tony estaba muy, muy confundido, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar el beso, sus rodillas se sintieron débiles cuando sintió las manos de Steve sobre él, dos firmes agarres, uno en su nuca y otro en su cintura. Tony solo pudo llevar sus propias manos al cuello de Steve a la vez que se quedaba sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron, Tony tomó una profunda respiración y contemplo a Steve, mirando sus bonitos ojos azules en busca de respuestas.

—… ¿Desde cuando?

—Ni yo mismo lo se, solo me di cuenta en este momento… verte con él, saber que te gustaba fue… no pude. —Las emociones en los ojos de Steve provocaron que Tony volviera a quedarse sin aliento.

Humedeció sus labios. —Esto es… bastante sorpresivo, en realidad yo no… —Tony se dio cuenta que no podía terminar esa frase. Solo logró continuar viendo a Steve sin saber que rayos había pasado.

—¿Tony? —Steve relajó su agarre en su nuca.

—Yo… no sé… —humedeció sus labios. Llevó sus manos al rostro de Steve —. Joder solo bésame otra vez.

El rubio obedeció de inmediato.

*****************

—Ellos deben estar juntos —comentó el moreno.

Natasha observó al hombre y mujer frente a ella, por alguna razón los encontraba vagamente familiar. No podía discernir exactamente porque habían actuado como lo habían hecho, cuando ambos compartieron una mirada triunfal su sospecha solo aumento.

Clint la miró y asintió como si estuviera sintiendo lo mismo, había algo raro. Natasha llevó la mano a su espalda, hacia su arma.

—Ustedes… —comenzó Clint.

La mujer castaña se puso de pie para después tomar la mano de Stan.

—Nosotros nos vamos —declaró, instando al otro a que se pusiera de pie. —. Esto fue bastante divertido.

—Fue bueno conocerlos, son… parecidos —dijo Stan dejando su asiento.

Natasha entrecerró la mirada. —¿Parecidos a quién?

—A amigos nuestros —dijo Tania simplemente.

Stan los miró durante un largo momento.

—Deben asegurarse de que ellos estén juntos, que jamás se separen. Su amor debe ser más fuerte que todo, para que puedan vencer en caso de ser necesario.

Después de decir aquello, ambos comenzaron a alejarse hasta adentrarse en la pista de baile, Natasha se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirlos con pistola en mano, Clint caminaba tras ella.

Natasha se sumergió en el mar de gente justo como lo había hecho la pareja, pero en algún momento los perdió de vista, ella y Clint continuaron buscándolos sin resultados. Al final regresaron a su mesa.

—Bueno, eso fue raro —murmuró Clint sentándose.

Natasha guardó su arma y asintió pensando que había sido un poco más que raro. No logró deshacerse de la sensación de que algo más importante y peligroso había ocurrido frente a sus narices.

—Al menos Steve y Tony por fin se dieron cuenta —dijo Clint con una sonrisa.

Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso.

—Y ni siquiera tuve que intervenir.

Clint rio como si no lo creyera. —Lo sé.

*****************

—Natalia sospecho… ¿crees que vayan averiguarlo?

—No. —Tasha retiró la piel sintética sobre su escote sin dejar de caminar —. Nunca. Bueno, es probable que Tony se de cuenta en algún momento. Vio tus placas.

Con un movimiento de su mano hizo qué tintinearan junto a su anillo de bodas.

—¿Por qué eso es importante? —preguntó para después sacar su propio anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se lo puso para después tomarla de la mano.

—Todas las versiones de Steve Rogers tienen las mismas placas, el mismo número, mismas marcas y abolladuras… Sería espeluznante si no fuera tan genial. Probablemente no las haya visto aún, pero cuando lo haga, juntará los puntos y lo sabrá. Es un genio. Memoria eidética y todo eso.

 _Es maravillosa._ Con una mirada suave, admiró a su esposa. —Todos ustedes lo son, Tasha.

—Podrán ser versiones de mi, pero yo soy única, Steven. Además, ¿viste a su Steve?, era un poco idiota.

—Lo sé, cariño. —La acercó para besar su sien.

—Por cierto, actuaste bien allá. Cuando regresemos te compraré un Oscar. Uno de oro de verdad.

—Eso no es necesario, Tasha.

Natasha sonrió y besó sus labios antes de llevar su mano libre hacía su cabello negro.

—Además me gusta como te ves de moreno. Todo oscuro y sexy —ronroneo.

Steve intentó no sonrojarse. —¿Cuándo saldrá el tinte?

Ella hizo una mueca divertida. —Tomará un tiempo cariño. Pero solo falta uno más.

Steve vio a su esposa sintiendo el amor y orgullo vibrar en su pecho, volvió a atraerla para otro beso.

—Salvaste otro mundo. —De solo pensarlo, Steve sentía su cabeza doler.

Natasha suspiró. —Si todas esas versiones de mi no fueran tan estúpidas no tendría que hacerlo.

Steve no pudo evitar toser, su esposa golpeó su pecho.

—Bromeó. Pero realmente eres increíble, cariño… Los uniste y evitaste una guerra…

—Aún no lo sabemos, pero esperemos que este sea el universo indicado, el que evite todo se desencadene en el futuro. Si tan solo Strange ofreciera más información —gruñó.

Steve recordó como había iniciado esta misión, lo ridículo que le había parecido al principio antes de viajar por primera vez. Él y Natasha solo podían saber lo mínimo sobre los universos que visitarían, no conociendo cual de los universos era el centro de todos los demás, solo sabían que la muerte de ese Stark ocasionaría que el resto de universos desaparecieran en un tipo de reacción en cadena, si le preguntaban, para él era obvio que Reed Richards y Stephen Strange no estaban completamente seguros de cual universo era.

Sinceramente Steve aún no lo comprendía del todo, solo sabía que tenía que unir al resto de las versiones de él y su esposa para evitar el fin de su mundo, Steve y Natasha eran las únicas versiones ya juntos y enamorados que habían evitado por su cuenta el inicio de una guerra civil, eso había hecho que Strange los eligiera para la misión.

Steve suspiró y miró a Natasha. —Entonces, ¿solo queda uno?

—Si… pero Richards me dijo que este podría ser bastante perturbador, sinceramente pienso solo esta exagerando.

Estrecho la mirada. —¿Cuál fue el nombre que le puso?

Tasha soltó un bufido. —SIM.

La miró confundido.

—Lo sé, Richards y sus estúpidos nombres. El imbécil seguro piensa es brillante.

Steve rio divertido, en ese momento un portal color naranja apareció frente a ellos.

Steve de forma inconsciente apretó el agarre en su mano. Cuando el portal aparecía era cuando recordaba con mayor fuerza que el destino de más de un universo pesaba sobre sus hombros.

Su esposa lo miró tranquilizadora.

—Esta bien, Steve, pronto volveremos a casa. Seguramente este también será pan comido.

—Eso espero.

Después de decir aquello, una vez más, juntos atravesaron el portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, linduras.


End file.
